Check Mate!
by KingCombo
Summary: This fic is dedicated to Kikay The Shark Girl 22, and her lust for a particular Mexican wrestler. I really hope you like it Kikay! Second chapter cumming soon.. lol
1. Queen Me

**This fic is dedicated to one of my best friends here in Fanfiction; Kikay The Shark Girl 22!**

**It was recently her b-day, and I feel terrible that I didn't get to start it on that day...**

**No one really needs to leave reviews for this, but I don't mind if you all did!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!**

_Kikay was just getting back from school from theater practice. She couldn't wait to get home and finally review her friend's fic. As she read through the lusty chapter, she couldn't help but notice how much it made her miss her, beloved, King..._

"Things just don't seem happy with him not around... I hope he has had good luck in his current fight."

_Kikay thought to herself again..._

"Ha! Why would I wish him luck? He's got skill, strength and.....

_She looked down in disappointment..._

"That amazing body.... Oh God I want my King right now..."

_Kikay finally finished reading her friends fic and left her a review..._

"Your Oc is great! I really can't get over how he reminds me so much of my boyfriend!"

_Kikay hit the "Send Review" button and exited off of the Fanfiction website.. Depressed as she was, she slowly made her way to the edge of her bed. She leaned down and placed her hands in a praying manner.._

"I only wish the best for my King... Please grant him amazing speed and strength to be able to finish the competition..."

_With that, Kikay shut off the light and rolled onto her bed and finally drifted into sleep. Shortly after she heard her front door open, but only thought she was dreaming..._

"You better... leave... you scum...zzzzz."

_The sounds became foot steps making their way over to her bed. The sounds still didn't phase her.... Suddenly the bed began to move and squeak.. She finally awoke, knowing this was no dream.._

"Help! Rap--" Her sentence was cut off by a muscular hand, still wearing it's fingerless gloves.

_The forceful hand became a soft, gentile, stroke about the face and hair. Finally, Kikay knew who it was.._

"How'd the tournament go sweetie?"

_There was a manly chuckle from behind the darkness..._

"I kicked his ass babe.."

_Kikay slowly reached for his mask and lifted it, just above the lips.. She laid a soft kiss on them. She then slowly tried to wriggle her way down beneath him, but was soon stopped._

"I want you to relax tonight.. I know you've missed me, so I owe you for making you suffer..."

_She rolled her eyes in the engulfing darkness.._

"Oh please, I've been dying to do this for a while!"

_Kikay tried her luck again, and wriggled herself down. Again she was topped by his amazing arm strength..._

"Nuh uh uh... Please, not tonight.. Let me do this for you..."

_Finally Kikay gave herself to his beastly, yet sexy figure. He slowly made his way down to her shorts, and pulled them down, just enough to show her womanhood._

"No way.. Are you serious?" Kikay exclaimed..

_Without wanting to be interrupted, he quickly nodded yes, and slowly started to tease her with his tongue.. She moaned endlessly, as he slivered his tongue around her. She shook in delight.._

"Oh King... You're too good..."

_Finally she released herself. King made his way to her breasts. He rolled and curved his hands around the plump fruit of Kikay. He teased her nipples with his strong thumbs. He rotated his hands on them slowly._

"Hehe. That tickles a bit King.."

_He only gave back a grin behind the half removed mask, but not stopping his hands motions. He reached for the center of her shirt, where the buttons held it together. He slowly started to undo them one, by one. After removing enough to get to her aroused breasts, he reached for a bra that wasn't there._

"Hmm no bra tonight, Kikay? You just saved me an hour of time..."

_Kikay laughed so adorably, which made King go at her breasts in a softer tone. He knew this was an extremely sensitive part of Kikay's body, so he didn't want to harm them._

_He once again massaged her naked breasts with his manly rough hands. He leaned his head forward and teased her tips with his flexible tongue. She slowly started to rub his back and scratch it with her nails. She guessed it was the only thing King would let her do. King still enjoyed the back scratching, like any wild cat would._

"Haha. A little lower, and more to the center, Kikay..."

_She giggled at his remark._

_Sometimes, King would lose control and bring back his old bad habbits. He started to nibble at her lush fruits._

"Ow King.. That stings a little..."

_He continued without word. Kikay started to just accept the biting. It didn't hurt, bad, anyway. It still aroused her even more..._

_Finally King decided to top it off.. He was tired from the recent fight, and didn't want to do a sloppy job of things. He slowly removed the wrestling tights he wore from the match... He revealed his long, hard manhood.. Kikay's eyes lit up with amazement. She quickly made her way to it with her hands, but again was stopped. She forgot about the little deal, and would have to get a taste sample later.._

"Aww man..." she complained in a childish tone..

_King only laughed behind the half removed Jaguar mask and slowly inserted himself inside of her. So gently he thrust his hips, trying not to dig deep. She laid back and accepted his gift of glory through her opening._

_King was an artist in many ways. A fighter, a poet, and an amazing lover. He didn't paint, but he used his brush so artfully. King felt the release coming. He wanted to stop, but the lust in his mind shot out to him and tolled him to keep going. He tried to hold his release in, not wanting to cause problems with Kikay in the future. Kikay was almost soaked in his sweat, which she didn't mind by the way. She noticed he was trying to hold it in, so she helped him. She placed her hands on his blushed cheast and rolled off to the side with him. Knowing what Kikay was trying to do, King folloed in action, finally releasing his manhood from her slit..._

"I'm sorry.. You know how I get with that... I have too much respect for you to--" She silenced him with a kiss...

_King and Kikay laid there gazing into each others dilated eyes. She could no beraly see his figure in the dark now._

_Kikay laid her hand on his chest. That's all King needed to release his while kept load. He shook and held her hand close to his heart, as the white glaze coated both of them slightly._

"You're too sweet. I'm so lucky to have you."

_With that, they both closed there eyes. They cuddled together and fell into a deep slumber.._

"One day King.... I will repay you..."


	2. King Me

_Kikay still couldn't get her mind off of that night. It was so magical, so amazing yet, so disappointing.. Kikay didn't think anything less about the love making but, she really wanted to play her part that night. She was still waiting for the opportunity to get back at him and even the score a little... King wasn't at the house right now. He was working out at the gym close by... She debated herself on going to see him, or think out her dark, lusty plot. The lust overcame the other, and she stayed._

"Hmm.. So many options..."

_She thought many different ideas to herself..._

"I could possibly... tie him up in his sleep?" she nodded to herself in disagreement..

"No, no... I can't do that to him..."

"Hmmm..."

_She tried her luck once more..._

"I could get him drunk?"

_She quickly excluded the idea.. She knows that King isn't exactly the greatest drunk.._

"What could I possibly--" The door knob of her home twisted open..

"Hey babe! How was your workout!" she said in a nervous tone..

"Oh it was--- ow-- great.." She gave him a hug and kiss on the arm..

"Ow! Be careful!"

_Kikay stepped back startled._

"Oh I'm sorry Kikay. I'm just really soar right now. I'm gonna go lie down for a bit.."

"Oh alri---" Her thoughts interrupted her sentence... She was thinking deviously now..

_She waited for King to make his way to the bedroom. He usually changed his clothes after working out. She needed to time it right, or the moment might not matter._

_She waltzed into the room as King had finally removed his pants. All he wore was a pair of boxers, and his mask._

_Kikay bit her lip slowly. They caught eyes. King knew what she was up too.._

"Now Kikay, lets be humane here..."

_Not listening to a word he was saying, she slowly walked up to him and shoved him onto the bed. King was too soar to move or react to any movement due to his workout._

"King I really bet your feet are soar too from having to walk back over here..."

_Kikay slowly embraced his foot and started to dig her thumbs in. King hissed in pain. It wasn't a pain he had mind though. She rotated her her fingers above his foot, and her thumbs at the sole of it. The sharp muscle pain quckly turned into a great massage.._

"Kikay, I never knew you could give such great massages..."

_The foot massage turned from something of pure relaxation, into arousal. Kikay knew the parts of his feet so well.. She made her way up to his toes and exerted much palm power onto the soar joints._

_King had never had a foot massage before, but soon realized he really liked them._

"The funny thing about reflexology, King...."

_He tried to pay attention, but only swayed his head in arousal.._

"The foot is connected to every part of the body..."

_She slowly worked down the sides of his feet, which seemed to hurt the most. In any great massage, things need to hurt, before they can feel good. Kikay knew this very well, and exerted much force on the untouched parts of his foot...._

"The foot is also connected to..... Well, you know..."

_She started to massage his heel. King started to feel sexual sensations through his member. It grew in size quickly, as if Kikay was physically touching it._

"Oh, so that's your plan huh?" King replied..

_King tried to get up to make love back, but he had already soon forgot that he was too soar to move. Kikay released his foot, and skipped up to his inner thighs..._

_She lightly stroked them with the tips of her nails, teasing him. She would always come into close contact with his hardened member and lightly brush against it. King hated, but craved that action so much. Kikay decided to make her move on his rod._

_She couldn't take off his boxers because he was so heavy, due to his masculinity. She did however find a nice trick. She maneuvered his member through the hole in the front of his boxers. It was difficult because it was too long to push through... King did, however, enjoy as she tried to get it through the hole. She would bend it slightly, causing King to moan in pleasure. This wasn't her intention though. She didn't mind that he was enjoying this part of her actions though. As she fondled with his manhood, she finally managed to get it through the hole. It stood up with pride. She took the blanket beside his soar body, and threw it over herself, and his member. She knew he loved when she did this, always making all of her actions a surprise. She stroked his member with amazing wrist power. She could feel his pulse through his hardened sex, and stroked along with the rhythm of his pulsation. He heaved heavily, knowing he was almost finished. Then all of a sudden Kikay stopped.._

"Kikay uhh.. You alright..."

_Ever so slowly, the blanket that outlined her head slowly lowered itself down. King slowly felt the warm, wet sensation of her mouth. She rolled her tongue around his manhood, and took in as much as she could. She slowly brought her head back off until she reached the tip of his excitement. She teased it again with the tip of her tongue, and slowly wrapped the tips of her lips around it. King's eyes rolled back in pleasure, as his toes started to have spasms. He grasped the sheets of the bed with all of his force... He started to moan in pleasure loudly.._

"Oh Kikay....."

_Kikay only smiled under the sheets. She started to bite at him, as he did to her that night. It didn't hurt but, tickled him. He would laugh uncontrollably, trying to lift Kikay from his member. His strength was diminished from the workout, so it did no good. The laughter of King only aroused Kikay so much more. Saddly, Kikay knew that it had to end soon. She decided to finish the job. She slipped her mouth slowly off of his member, making him miss her lips that much more. She massaged and stroked his member, using her left over saliva as a lube. King started to hump slowly to her hands fondling his member, even though it hurt to move his lower back slightly... He clenched his fists pulling the bed lining off of the corners of the mattress. He clenched his toes together as well.. Finally he let go... King could see how the sheet hiding Kikay, quickly shot up like an arrow. It wasn't Kikay, but his released load that threw force onto the sheet._

_Kikay revealed herself from hiding. She made her way up to his chest, and rested on it._

"I love you so much..... My King..."

_Her frail, feminine, body was so small compared to his massive, muscular frame. With the strength King had left, he brought his arms over her back and held her tightly..._

"I love you too... My Queen..."

_They both lied there for moments upon end, with his member still hanging from his boxers._

"I told you I'd repay you, King..." she blushed and dug deep into his chest as if she were cold.

"King me..." King replied...


End file.
